<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cub to Cub by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738645">Cub to Cub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elfquest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywise and cubs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cub to Cub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skywise, precocious child to the whole tribe, was no stranger to their wolf friends. When there were new cubs being born, he was somehow the first to know it, and gladly reported how many from which bitch were suckling in the dens below their home.</p><p>The sight of him with wolf pups tugging at his tangled hair, or chewing on his fingers as he rolled with them brought smiles, even to the faces of ones like Strongbow.</p><p>"As fierce a wolf cub as they are," Bearclaw praised, more than once. Skywise basked in it, and kept playing with the cubs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>